IceClan/Roleplay
Archives: (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) (6) (Assuming since that last post was 2 and a half months ago that the floods have since receded and the camp is being rebuilt still) Shadowclaw shook his head. He hissed softly and licked his paw, soothing the small cut. He put his paw back down, stood up, and shook out his fur. Though it'd been a while since the flooding, the Clan was still rebuilding. 01:21, 01/12/2014 Hazelwind shook out her fur, wincing at the cold nip of winter air. She stretched, her gaze raking the entire camp. Eyes wide, she padded toward the fresh-kill pile- when the meager pile was in her peripheral vision, fear filled her belly. The cold season was approaching steadily. Would the Clan die of starvation? 14:46, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Ripplecloud guides Whiteberry out of the tree,"See we're okay." she meowed,"Hey Hazelwind and Shadeclaw!" she yowled,"Help me?" she points her tail to the shocked Whiteberry. 16:54, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Dewdrop glanced at the cats around her. She sighed, and padded out of the camp in hope of searching for any prey. Out of the camp, she fluffed her fur, glancing at the ruins of the forest around her. The earth was eroded by the flood, causing trees to lean over dangerously to the side, ready to fall down. It was post-flood, and she did not like what her eyes took in. The she-cat sighed and padded down the steep hill, sniffing for any signs of prey. None. She was about to give up when she saw a scuttle near the trees. She widened her eyes, and she followed the thin mouse, forgetting about the trees that were hanging over the she-cat. She pounced, and caught the mouse, pleased to feel warm fur under her claws. Nipping the back of the neck, she watched the mouse fall limp and turned back. She didn't notice the tree just ahead of her creak. Walking ahead, she yelped when the heavy branch snapped, landing on top of the pale gray she-cat. She cried out, a sharp pain in her spine. But her cry was cut short, and she let out her final breath as she fell limp, the mouse lying down at her side. Skyfire padded out of the camp. He then fell over, dead. 06:14, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Onyxfang and Shadowclaw padded out of the warriors' den, which had been completed the previous day. Reedheart padded out after them. The golden tabby molly noticed Eelkit playing all alone in the middle of camp. He had just recently opened his eyes, and had no one to celebrate the milestone with, seeing as his sweet mother had drowned after saving nearly half the Clan from the raging waters. She shook her head. She hoped the kit would not be soft like his mother was. She did not recall the sandy molly being involved in a single fight, and never heard her soft, sweet, soothing, silk-like voice raised above a loud whisper. She shivered. She found Sandmask to be so kind-hearted that it actually had started to scare her. 00:25, 02/9/2014 Avalanchestar gazed at her clan, which was slowly recovering from the flood. She was a new leader, only appointed a few days ago, as the former leader lost all her lives during the flood. The gray she-cat knew that she would have to choose a deputy soon, especially at this time of the year, but she was still unsure of who to choose. She padded over to Onyxfang and Shadowclaw. "How are the other dens?" She flashed a quick glance at the nursery and the elder's den. Tinybreeze padded in the camp, a thin, scrawny mouse hanging from his jaws. He dropped it on the tiny fresh-kill pile, and stared at the pitiful amount of prey on the ground, his eyes gaunt. The clan hadn't had much time to recover, and because winter had come immediately after the flood, freezing whatever sources of food that they had, the clan was starving. 00:31, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Shadowclaw dipped his head to the leader. "The elder's den keeps getting damp from the snowmelt, despite how little it's melting. The walls and roof need to be fortified, which will be done as soon as possible. I was about to head out with Onyxfang and Reedheart to find what prey we could, so the elders and queens can eat. I was planning on patching up the elder's den after that. The nursery was the first one to be completed, and its walls are about two tail-lengths thick, as well as the roof. It's well supported, so there's little chance of it collapsing. Onyxfang and I were able to stand on it without feeling any weakening of the structure." Onyxfang nodded to the leader. "We're working our hardest to make sure the camp is stronger than ever. How is your den?" 00:42, 02/9/2014 Avalanchestar nodded. "My den has a leak, and it is quite damp. However, I'm more worried about the queens and elders. You two are doing great, so keep working. I'm going to go help rebuild some dens." 00:46, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Reedheart stepped forward. "I'll fix up your den, if you'd like. I'll hunt later," the molly offered. Her golden tabby fur fluffed up as a cold wind blew. Shadowclaw dipped his head to the leader, as did Onyxfang. The two left the camp and started to sniff around in the snow. About 30 minutes later, Onyxfang managed to catch a scrawny snowshoe hare. The hare was large, but had little meat on its bones. 00:53, 02/9/2014 Avalanchestar nodded at Reedheart. "Thank you." 00:55, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Reedheart dipped her head. "Your welcome, Avalanchestar. I'll get right to it," she meowed. She padded out of camp, looking for fallen branches and dried reed. She picked up what she could carry and returned to the camp. Shadowclaw soon found a good sized squirrel. He pounced at it, catching it between his paws, and pinning it to the ground. He bit into its neck. He heard a cracking sound from above his head. He kept biting the squirrel's neck, determined to kill it. The furry creature was making it difficult to get a good damaging bite in. The cracking grew louder as a branch snapped over his head. Snow fell, covering the grey tom and the partially-dead squirrel, followed by the heavy branch. 01:08, 02/9/2014 Avalanchestar padded into the elder's den, a bundle of branches in her jaws. She started working on repairing the den. (idk what to say) Tinybreeze licked his paw, and glanced out. He needed to get more prey than this. The tabby padded out, determined to find more prey to kill for the clan. After a while of wandering, he passed by a large branch. The sounds of shuffling startled him, and he turned to face the branch's direction. Something was trapped under the snow. He started digging under the branch, until he saw a glimpse of gray fur. Surprised, the tom continued raking at the snow, until he saw Shadowclaw. 01:14, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Shadowclaw coughed. He was virtually unharmed. "At least I got the squirrel," he murmured, shaken, but unhurt. The grey tom had managed to scoot forward at the last second, though how he managed to escape unharmed, he did not know. He looked over at Tinybreeze. "I think I might have suffocated had you not dug me out of there." 01:20, 02/9/2014 Tinybreeze nodded. "That's great that you got the squirrel, and you're lucky you made it out in time. Now, can you still walk?" 01:24, February 9, 2014 (UTC) "Yeah. I mean, probably... I'm not actually sure," Shadowclaw said. He stood shakily, taking a few steps forward. he almost fell, but he kept going. His tail was bent in an awkward direction near the tip. He didn't seem to notice the pain, if it hurt at all. 01:29, 02/9/2014 "Uh, you alright? Because your tail..." He glanced worriedly at the bent tail. "Er, it's probably numb from the snow, and it should stay like that." 01:33, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Shadowclaw turned his head. He stopped, staring at his tail. His voice rose to a wail. "My tail!!!" 01:39, 02/9/2014 Tinybreeze winced at his wail. "Uh... sorry about your tail?" 01:48, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Shadowclaw hissed in pain as he felt it rush back and forth from the injury to his brain. "Great StarClan this hurts!" 01:55, 02/9/2014 Tinybreeze panicked, not knowing what to do. "Uh, I'll get you to the medicine cat's den! Yeah, let's keep moving towards camp, the faster we go the less amount of pain you have to suffer!" 23:53, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Shadowclaw picked up the squirrel, which was dead. He hurried toward the camp, leaning against Tinybreeze, his breathing laboured as he concentrated on staying conscious. The pain of his broken tail was more intense than anything he'd ever experienced before. 00:37, 02/10/2014 "T-that's it, you're almost there..." Tinybreeze set his paw into the camp entrance, and called out. "Medicine cat! H-help!" He shivered from the damp cold. Avalanchestar, hearing the warrior's cry, stuck her head out from the elder's den, and widened her eyes. "Oh!" The leader ran over to the warriors. "What happened?" 00:41, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Shadowclaw dropped the squirrel and took a shaky breath. "Branch fell. Almost died. Broke tail," he croaked, trying to stay standing. He pushed the squirrel forward. "Caught squirrel," he managed, before he black out. 00:55, 02/10/2014 Avalanchestar turned to Onyxfang and Tinybreeze. "Get Chillcloud. Now." 01:00, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Onyxfang nodded, looking queasy at the sight of the bent tail. He turned and bounded off to the medicine cat's den. "Chillcloud! Shadowclaw's broken his tail! He's passed out!" 01:07, 02/10/2014 Rippleclouf rushes over to Shadowclaw with Whiteberry at her side,"It's alright..." Whiteberry conforts him. Ripplecloud gets Redwillow who runs over. 14:02, February 10, 2014 (UTC) (Using Chillcloud for this post) Chillcloud nodded, and gathered the herbs, a stick, and some cobweb to bind Shadowclaw's tail. Onyxfang padded back to his brother with the medicine cat at his side. Chillcloud shouldered her way past Ripplecloud and Redwillow. She put down her bundle and turned to them. "I need you to find me some moss. Soak it in water so Shadowclaw can drink. I don't want him going too far from camp until I have evaluated his injuries and treated them as best I can. Even then, I'm confining him to camp for a quarter moon," the white molly said. She turned back to her patient, who was no longer unconscious, as he was now moaning low in his throat, and his claws were digging into the earth. She draped her tail over the tom's shoulder, leaning down to tell him what she was going to do. Soon enough, the grey tom's tail had been bound, and he had eaten herbs to dull the pain. He was helped into the medicine den, where he would stay for the next few nights. 21:54, 02/10/2014 Ripplecloud nodded,"Redwillow stay our camp needs someone to watch over camp. Rubystar seem to never be here anymore." she meows and sets off to get moss. Ripplecloud comes back and brings it to the medicine cats den and sits next to Shadowclaw,"Need any help?" the gray tabby asks. 22:02, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Chillcloud shook her head. "I'll have you fetch him wet moss and help change his bedding when necessary. Tell Avalancestar that I'm going to need you in here for a while." Reedheart rushed in to the medicine den. "Shadowclaw! Oh StarClan, what happened?!" she asked, licking her mate's nose and face, sniffing him all over. Shadowclaw lifted his head, purring loudly. "Hello, love," he said, licking her face in return. "A branch fell on me. I thought it was the end. StarClan must have given me a second chance. They didn't let me go unscathed, though. I broke my tail, near the tip," the grey tom meowed, still purring. Reedheart's eyes searched his face. He didn't seem to be letting on, if he knew. She would have been just as panicked over him if the conditions had been different, but she felt slightly more terrified at the thought of losing him now. She licked his nose and his cheek again, thinking about how she should do this. Pressing her muzzle to his, she spoke. "I'm so glad StarClan gave you that second chance. Our kits are going to need you, after all." Shadowclaw's eyes widened. "You're— No! You're not!" The grey tom lciked his mate's face happily. He looked at the cats around him. "I'm going to be a father!" he cried, his voice cracking. 22:22, 02/10/2014 Ripplecloud purrs loudly," Congrats." she meows and walks out of the den. 23:04, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Avalanchestar, overhearing Reedheart and Shadowclaw's conversation, purred. "Congratuations on your kits!" 02:13, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Ripplecloud walks over to Avalanchestar," It's almost moonhigh. Deputy time" she meows. 21:53, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Avalanchestar's gaze wavered when she saw Ripplecloud. She nodded. "Yes, it's time for a new deputy." She was still unsure on who to choose, and as she looked around her clan, the thought clicked. Yes... She jumped onto the highrock. "May all the cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the high(??) for a clan meeting!" The cats started gathering, and she eyed the cat whom she had decided to be her newest deputy. She needed a strong one, one that would hold promises to keep their clan safe from harm, and this one was it. "As you see, it is nearing moonhigh, and I am required to choose a new deputy for the clan." She paused. "Redwillow, you will become the newest deputy of IceClan." She noticed his shocked expression, and despite the growing flame of doubt inside her that wondered if he would reject the spot, she held his gaze steadily. 00:19, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Redwillow looks at Avalanchestar wisely. He speaks out loud," I promise to keep my clan strong, loyal, and wise. I will promise to make patrols daily so don't starve or get ambushed. I promise to only use claws at the right time. My last promise is, to be loyal to my leader and fight for my clan, mate, clanmates, kits and our home from life to death. I will take this position as a great honor to my life." he walks up to Avalanchestar and bows in a way," I promise." he meows and looks at the molly and sits next to her watching his clan proudly. 23:32, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Chillcloud had helped Shadowclaw into the clearing. At first, the Clan was silent, thinking about the promises the new deputy had made. Shadowclaw started to chant. "Redwillow! Redwillow!" The whole Clan started chanting the new deputy's name, showing their approval. "Redwillow! Redwillow! Redwillow!" 21:04, 02/17/2014 Avalanchestar sighed in relief. So she did make the right choice. 22:28, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Ripplecloud sprints up to her mate,"I love you I'm so proud of you!!" she purrs and licks him all over his face. 20:38, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Leafear shook her pelt and padded out of camp after the ceremony. She carefully killed a mouse and ate it outside of camp, going back to camp full. 07:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hazelwind padded stealthily away from camp, sneaking glances around- she couldn't have anyone following her- not now, especially. When she was sure the coast was clear, she padded toward the edge of IceClan's territory- specifically, to their border with FlameClan. There she stood- awaiting a certain tom. She didn't have to wait long- the grey furred tom appeared heartbeats later- eyes clouded and tail flicking. "Lionheart," she breathed, as he stepped up to his borderline. He gazed at her, eyes wide and serious. "I've been chosen as deputy," he murmured after a moment's pause. "You need to join FlameCLan, Hazy. I can't keep doing this- not if I am deputy now. Hornetstar has instilled trust in me...and this is going against everything she thinks of me. Please, join FlameClan...we won't have to hide anymore..." Hazelwind's thoughts raced. She wished nothing more than to join FlameClan, but she didn't know if it was the right choice. Of course, she could be with Lionheart all the time- but she wasn't sure what Avalanchestar and Hornetstar would think- how kindly they would take to the idea. "I'll think about it. Meet me tomorrow, for my answer," she mewed. He dipped his head, and she touched her muzzle to his. "I love you. Goodbye." 12:16, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:IceClan Category:Clans